narutoocfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamante Rose Uzumaki
Diamante Rose Uzumaki is Naruto Uzumaki's and Menma Uzumaki's one and only sister. She has red hair and blue eyes. Diamante Rose Uzumaki was, along with her brother, Menma, born before their due date. This caused Kushina and Minato to have to send both her and Menma to a secret village in the Light 564363_369817796406736_804665320_n.jpg|Little Diamante Rose Uzumaki ning Country. This village was inhabited by Uchiha clan members that survived the Uchiha Massacre, Uzumaki's that managed to survive the war when the Uzumaki clan was wiped out, and a new clan that derived from the Uzumaki, the Uzushizo clan. There, Diamante met her best friends, Sasuki Mizu Uchiha, and Mandy Uchiha. At the age of 13, Diamante was a skilled shinobi, quickly becoming a Chuunin, despite her young age. Diamante would contrubute for the village, and along with her brother, Menma, they would take on B ranked missions along with her best friend, Sasuki. Personality Diamante is very easy-going and usually very hyper. She tends to be random, funny, and a bit crazy. She's a prankster as well, but she can always be serious when it is needed. 380313_359245220797327_1973362712_n.jpg Diamante is kind and protective over the people she loves and cares about, she will give up her life for her friends and family. Powers and Abilities Diamante Rose Uzumaki was born with shinigami powers. She is technically a half ni nja and half shisnigami. Naturally, she has a Zanpaktou. Her Zanpaktou is the strongest ice-style Zanpaktou in Soul Society, Hyourinmaru. The difference is that her Hyourinmaru has changed to her chakra color, becoming a red Hyourinmaru. 702665_353020308130551_241131506_n.jpg|Diamante with the Special Rinnegan activated. As a ninja, she has two kekegenkais. As we all know, the Rinnegan derived from the Sharingan, but what people don't know is that after the Rinnegan, there is a special kind of Rinnegan that has exceptional powers. That Rinnegan, is literally called the "Special Rinnegan". This Rinnegan doesn't have cirles, but it has a special kind of design. The reason why this Rinnegan is so special is because it has ten times the strength of the normal Rinnegan. It is said that the Sage of Six Paths actually had the Rinnegan first, and then it changed in a special way, that was, in fact, the Special Rinnegan. Before dying, the Sage of Six Paths unlocked a special kind of kekegenkai, one that Diamante unlocked at the age of 15. This kekegenkai was known as the Ultimate Kekegenkai. The reason why it is known as the Ultimate Kekegenkai is because after this, there is nothingness. The name of this kekegenkai was the "Shakuran". The Shakuran is very similar to the Sharingan, well, it's only red like the Sharingan. The Shakuran is red, with a square that has a circle inside. With this kekegenkai, you can access other dimensions, do all of the Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Special Rinnegan techniques. The Shakuran is said to be a mixture of ''all ''of the eye kekegenkais, therefore, making the Shakuran the Ultimate Kekegenkai. Diamante is also the "Uzumaki Ice Princess". This title was given to all of the Uzumaki that had a special power with the element of ice. Just like the Uchiha were known to use Fire Jutsus, these types of Uzumakis had such an ease with the ice element, that they can make anything turn to ice. Usually, Diamante uses her Zanpaktou, Shakuran, and ice during battle. It is a big deal if she ever uses other jutsus, this always means that she is more than serious. Demons Diamante Rose Uzumaki has two demons, Mika Akashiya, and Kira the Juubi. Mika Akashiya Mika Akashiya is from the Akashiya clan, she went to Orochimaru in search for power, leaving her younger sister, Miki Akashiya, to suffer the life of a young female vampire. Mika decided that she wanted to be more powerful, she wanted to be able to have more strength than you average vampire, so she went to Orochimaru for help. There, Orochimaru tested on her a lot, and tortured her, even used her as his sex slave. He gave her the Curse Mark, which he used to control her by causing her immense pain every time she tried to rebel. Eventually, Orochimaru deemed Mika useless. He decided to get rid of her, but when he realized that killing her was practically impossible, he used her as a conciousness inside one of his Curse Marks, sealing her body away. When he saw Diamante training, he used the opportunity to try and get her body by giving her the Curse Mark. When he gave Diamante the Curse Mark, it was the one with Mika's conciousness. Every time Diamante uses her Curse Mark, she becomes unconcious, and Mika becomes concious. Mika has seven powerful phases. The first phase is the Snow Phase, she has white hair and red Shakuran eyes. IMG_0662.JPG|Mika Akashiya in the Snow Phase The second phase is Devil's Phase, she has black hair with the red Shakuran eyes. The third is the Purple Diamond Phase, she has purple hair with purple eyes, the Shakuran is being hidden. The fourth is the Goddess Phase, she has yellow hair and yellow eyes, the Shakuran being hidden once again. The fifth is the Hell's Phase, she has orange hair and red Shakuran eyes. The sixth is the Death's Phase, she has black hair and black eyes, the Shakuran being hidden. The seventh, and final phase, is the Infierno's Phase, she has red hair and red eyes, the Shakuran once again, being hidden. Her power multiplies times 2 every time her phases change (the Devil's Phase is twice as strong as the Snow Phase, and the Purple Diamond Phase, is four times as strong as the Devil's Phase.) Even though she is insanely powerful, Mika faces many challanges in the ninja world. Kira the Juubi Kira is one of the three existing Juubis. The first Juubi, as we all know, is the one originally from Naruto, the second is Kira's sister, Akira, she is a blue Juubi. Finally, there is Kira. She is a red ten tailed fox. Kira is a perverted, playful, and funny fox, she tends to be friendly most of the time, but she can get really scary when provoked. Most of the time, Kira is perverted. She takes up any and every chance she can get if it involves embarassing her host, Diamante. Although she is inside of Diamate, she really cares and loves her as her own child. Kira is the lover of Kurama, Naruto's nine-tailed demon fox. Usually, Kurama gets the crap scared out of him by Kira when he's being a jerk. Kira cannot be sucked from Diamante's body. Although Diamante is her Jinchuriki, it is impossible for them to be separated. Yet, if you control Diamante, you control Kira. Kira has the ability to control the Juubi from the manga, she can also control all Bijuus, except her sister, Akira. Although Kira is extremely powerful, she rarely gets in Diamante's battles due to being too lazy, but if Diamante is extremely hurt, and Mika is hurt as well, Kira will step in and the battle will be over before it barely even started. Lovelife Diamante Rose Uzumaki falls in love with Sasuke Uchiha, she eventually ends up having six kids with him: Daichi, Susuki, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, and Daisuke. 577448_284271051672144_1299681831_n.jpg|Sasuke and Diamante (SasuDiaman) Sasuke and Diamante love each other very much, and end up facing many challanges, but thankfully, with the strength of their love, they prevail together.